Tales of a Two Kitties
by Oneos Pitri
Summary: What's there more to say? It's a story about two kitties.
1. Tales of a Two Kitties

**Tales Of A Two Kitties **

Starring: Hikari Ryou, Yami Marik

By: Oneos Pitri

Producer: Seto Kaiba

Director: Jounouchi Katsuya

Make up artist: Mai Kujaku

Costumes: Chi? No, seriously. Ishizu Ishtar

Version: Unrated. O.o That's pretty……………bad. whisper In unrated movies you never know what the fuck is going on. Well, at least I don't. ;;

Let's begin!

Solomon: walks onto the screen with a script and harmonica in hand Hello! You're probably wondering why I'm here… Well, that is simple. I'm here to tell you a story of two felines, seperated from their natural habitat and transfered to a pet shop. At least they always stayed together. That is until they were bought by two different people, and… Oh, heck! throws the script away Just read the story.

A tan kitten lay on grass, sleeping. His messily spiked, wheat blonde hair falling around his face in a halo, as he rested his head on his arms. Ears of the same colour as his hair, lay flat against his head relaxed, the tail flicking from time to time. Soft rise and fall of his lavender clad chest, as he slept, basking in the warm sun.

Another kitten, quietly crept closer and closer, with unknown intentions. He crouched down, getting ready to pounce.

A loud yelp echoed through the nearby mountains, as the pale kitten bit into his companion's tail. The white haired kitten smiled cutely, his brown eyes dancing. Soft wind blew his ivory hair and tail.

The blonde kitten scowled. "Ryou! That hurt! What's the matter with you?" He screamed at the smaller kitten. Ryou's face fell, as he looked down, sniffling. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to play, Marik." He spoke so quietly, the other had to strain to hear him. When Ryou looked up, his lower lip was trembling.

Marik turned away from the cute sight, huffing. "You're a brat…" Ryou sobbed, pulling on Marik's lavender shirt. "I-I'm sorry. I don't wanna be a brat. I'm sorry." He choked out. Marik sighed and pulled Ryou into a hug. "All right. You're not a brat." He licked Ryou's cheek, earning a giggle.

Ryou closed his eyes and let Marik wash him. He sat there purring, when the other's rough tongue, flicked over his ear.

Marik noted with amusement that Ryou had fallen asleep and decided to follow his little friend. He licked Ryou's cheek for good messure and lay down with Ryou sleeping on top of him. Marik yawned widely, massaging Ryou's hair --- the younger one purring in his sleep, as Marik soon followed into slumber.

When Marik woke up, everything around was dark and blurry. He couldn't focus his eyes on anything and groaned in annoyance. A movement close-by caught his attention and he squinted to see better. He could make out a blurry white shape of his friend, Ryou.

He was relieved that Ryou seemed to be okay, though he didn't know why, he felt that something was wrong. Maybe because his gaze was hazy and he felt strangely relaxed?

He saw Ryou move towards him, tripping and swaying all the way. Marik figured that whatever was happening to him must've been affecting Ryou as well. He caught Ryou, when the kitten fell and both of them toppled over. Marik lay sprawled out beneath Ryou, not able to move a single muscle. He absent mindedly noticed that Ryou smelled very good. Another half of him realized he was stroking Ryou's hair, as the kitten sobbed, confused by their surroundings.

Suddenly there was light and someone carried them out of the small, dark room. Marik was thrown over someone's shoulder, as his tail twitched lightly he noticed Ryou being carried in the same fashion.

His drugged mind began noticing Ryou's body. His ass in particular. 'Shit. Must be that time of the month.' Marik's thoughts were slurred, so he figured, his speech wasn't any better, before saying. "Whe---re aaare we---?" The person carrying him chuckled. "You'll find out kitty. You'll find out." Marik nodded and passed out.

Ryou woke up and blinked away the sleep from his eyes. He frowned seeing steel bars obstracting his view of a busy, little room, filled from floor to ceiling with different caged creatures. He rubbed at his eyes to see better, when an elderly man came up to the cage. Ryou looked up, startled and backed away, hissing and extending his claws in warning.

The man chuckled. "Well, aren't you a cute, little fella. I'll bet the customers will love you." Ryou blinked, confused. "Huh?" He looked around the room one more time, noticing a lot of people, walking around the shop and watching the different creatures. Ryou swallowed nervously and tried backing up further into the cage, when he tripped over something.

He looked up and smiled, relieved to see Marik, sleeping there. Ryou tried to shake him awake, ignoring the man's amused eyes watching him.

Marik swatted at his hand, as Ryou kept on shaking him. Ryou pouted. Marik could be so hard sometimes, so he tried a different technique. He tickled Marik's ribs. The older kitten smiled in his sleep and curled further, but didn't wake.

Ryou sighed irritated and leaned down to blow on Marik's ear. Marik's peaceful expression twisted into one of annoyance, as his ear twitched. Ryou giggled and kept on blowing Marik's ear.

Ryou groaned, when Marik hid his head with ears under his arms and slept on. This was getting very annoying and irritating, Ryou thought, so he bit into Marik's tail, scowling.

Marik jumped awake with a yelp. The fur on his tail bristled as it swang from side to side in annoyance. "Ryou! What the fuck is your problem!?" Ryou pouted. "When I tried to wake you up the nice way, you wouldn't, so I had to try something different." Marik exhaled, trying to forget about the pain in his tail, where Ryou bit him. "Fine, fine." He muttered, but begun purring, when Ryou stroked his tail soothingly.

The older man, watched the pair with amusement. His large, round glasses glinted, as he thought to himself. The two kittens seemed to know each other well. Not to mention they were very beautiful. There would be a lot of people who would want to buy one or the other, but not both. This formed a problem.

From experience, the man knew that when kittens, who were very close to each other eventually became mates and were inseparable. But when they ever did get separated, they became dull and emotionless. As if life was sucked out of them. Kats were very loyal and social creatures.

He left the two kittens to each other, as he went to think over the situation.

Meanwhile, Marik was giving Ryou a tongue bath. Ryou huffed. "Marik, I already am clean." He whined.

Marik smirked. He had his arms around Ryou's chest and legs around the pale kitten's waist, as he was currently licking at the base of his neck. He groaned, when Ryou began squirming in his lap. "Ryou, hold still, dammit and let me finish, then you can go and do whatever you want." Ryou crossed his arms, but calmed down none-the-less. He waited, as Marik finished cleaning his ears and practically bounced out of Marik's embrace to chase his own tail.

Marik smirked amused, watching Ryou, try to fruitlessly catch his tail. It was always amusing to see the kitten in one of his 'moods'. Ryou was still pretty young, so he found amusement in anything that moved and couldn't stay in one place for more than a minute. Not to mention he was curious as hell. He always left home, early in the morning and went exploring the nearby forests and plains. Sometimes he even dared to wonder into the city and one time almost got hit by a car.

He had been so frightened after, that he didn't go exploring the city anymore and stayed closer to home. Marik sighed. 'Home'. Home was a small, abandoned wood cabin in the woods. It was inhabited by strays. Kats and Dogs, as well as cats and regular dogs. It was always peaceful, save for the occasional fight between Marik and Bakura, Ryou's elder cousin.

Ryou finally collapsed panting, glaring half-heartedly at his tail. Marik snickered, earning a glare also. Seeing Ryou's annoyed look, he shut up, not too eager to be bitten in the tail again.

SOOOOOOOO! What d'ya think? Review, please? . 


	2. MeOw!

**Tales Of A Two Kitties **

Solomon: is found backstage, drinking coffee and reading newspaper

OP: pokes him in the arm Aren't you supposed to be doing something?

Solomon: spits his coffee out H-huh? Wha? Oh, yes, that's right, sorry. Ahem. As we all know, last chapter Marik was sending all kinds of strange inuendo to our dearest readers. chuckles Ah, kids these days. So hormonal.

Yugi: blush Grandpa!

Marik: What the fuck is your problem you old geezer?

Solomon: completely ignorant So, let us commence the story now. cheery smile

OP: . 

Ryou sneezed, as he slowly awoke, scrunching up his nose in a cute manner. He yawned, stretching and he padded over to where Marik slept, his back to Ryou. The white-haired kitten poked at Marik's shoulder blade, trying to get his attention. He frowned when nothing happened and yawned again, blinking the sleep away. This time he poked Marik with his sharp claws and the bronze kitten awoke with a yelp.

Marik moaned and glared at Ryou's reflection in the window, as the other grinned mischeviously. "Ryou. What do you want?"

Ryou snuggled up to him. "I need my mowning bath. I feel icky." He slurred sleepily, laying his chin on top of Marik's shoulder, as the other refused to get up. Ryou pouted and poked at Marik again. "Mmmaaarriiiiiiiiikk." Ryou moaned, a distressed note in his voice.

Marik sighed and sat up, glaring half-heartedly at Ryou. "You're a real pain in the ass, kid, you know that?"

Ryou nodded eagerly. "Of course! You tell me that every day, after all."

Marik shook his head and mumbled something incoherently, as he drew Ryou closer.

Soft purrs filled the still closed and sleepy pet store, as Marik began tending to Ryou's ears, licking them thoroughly. Marik leaned on the glass cage and placed Ryou in his lap, so he was comfier. His fingers played with the buttons of Ryou's white shirt, massaging the boy's stomach, in time with his licks.

Ryou leaned against Marik's chest, as his purrs intensified and he wiggled lightly in the older kitten's lap, earning an irritated groan. He moaned contently, when Marik moved his tongue from his ears, to Ryou's neck. White head tilted to the side, giving Marik more skin to bathe with his tongue.

The two kitten's attention snapped to the back door, as the older man from yesterday came in. They both hissed simultaneously, when the man turned towards them.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude." He laughed merrily and left to attend the other creatures.

Ryou's tail thrashed in annoyance and he was about to leave Marik's lap, when a pair of finely tanned arms, wrapped around his middle. "Oh, no, you're not. You didn't wake me up this early for nothing. You're not going anywhere, until we're finished." Ryou moaned, expressing his displeasure and sat disgruntled through the 'bath'. When Marik finally let him go, he pranced around the cage, after the little ball, that they were given to occupy themselves with.

Marik didn't let his eyes stray from the oblivious Ryou, as he watched the kitten shake his ass not too far from him and jump on the ball. He growled mentally. _Oh, the torture._ His leather pants tightening at the front by a fraction. _But I can't! Ryou's too young for Ra's sake! He's only fourteen. Then again, I'm fifteen... No! Bad thoughts!_

Marik turned away from Ryou and sulked in front of the window. Little did he realize, that the window faced the street and he and Ryou were on display. He figured it out though, as he heard some girls squeel and his head shot up. He blinked confused, as one—blonde—smiled wickedly at him.

"Well, aren't you the hot one." She said, tapping her pink colored nail against her chin. A girl beside her—brunette with cerulean eyes—squeeled, pointing at Ryou. "Mai! Can I have this one? Can I? Can I? He's absolutely adorable!"

Ryou soon lost his interest in the ball and eyed the brunette warily. He came behind Marik and tried to hide himself behind the larger kitten. "Marik? Why is she looking at me like that?" He whispered. Marik shook his head. "I don't know either." He whispered back. "But I'll protect you, I promise."

Ryou nodded and sunk further behind Marik, as the brunette girl seemed to want to push through the glass to get to Ryou. A pretty scary thought.

0-0-0-0

Yes, another short chapter... So sue me. I didn't know what else to write and after four days sitting on my ass, I think my brain cells are dead from the lack of oxygen. Oh, well... X.x


	3. Good God!

**Tales Of A Two Kitties **

Bakura: Ehem, since Solomon isn't feeling so good as of late, I am going to be your narrator, aren't you just the luckiest people on the face of the earth?

cricketcricket

Bakura: Never mind, so last time, Mai and Anzu spied Ryou and Marik in the pet shop and Anzu seemed to want to devour Ryou from the way she was looking at him. That crazy bitch.

Ryou: smack Baku! Watch your language!

Bakura: scowl On with the story. mutters Stupid PMS-ing hikaris.

Ryou, Yugi, Malik: glare... or pout

Anzu squealed in delight, as she cuddled the life out of poor Ryou, the kitten's face red from air deprivation. She stuffed the poor creature's face into her rather big chest, smothering the flaming red kitten.

Marik chuckled at the little one's misfortune, as Mai stroked his hair and tail, petting the soft fur.

Mai sighed in exasperation, as she watched the air headed girl strangle Ryou.

"Anzu, I don't think the cute kitty likes when you do that."

Anzu stopped hugging Ryou and pulling on his ears, blinking owlishly at the busty blonde. Ryou let out an obvious sigh of relief, as he struggled out of her grasp and darted behind Mai, giving Marik a betrayed look.

Anzu pouted at the white kitten and plopped down beside Mai, reaching for Ryou again, when the kitten bristled and hissed, extending his claws in defense.

Marik sighed and reached for Ryou, pulling the back of his collar.

The kitten chocked and fell with his head on Marik's lap, as he stared up at the lavender orbs questioningly. Marik smiled and licked his nose, earning a cute, little giggle.

The two girls had purchased the two of them that afternoon, making Marik spazz, as Ryou was taken out of the enclosure.

Later, he learned, that the two girls were roommates and that he and Ryou wouldn't be separated for a long time.

Marik shook his head and watched as Ryou darted out of his lap to chase after Mai, who carried some jingly toys. Ryou absolutely adored those.

Then, it dawned on Marik.

If Mai and Ryou were gone, that meant he was left alone... with IT!

He glanced warily in Anzu's direction to see her staring at him. It was quite unnerving mind you, so he decided to inconspicuously slink out of the room and check up on Ryou.

He barely entered the room with Ryou's scent all over it, when he was tackled to the ground, by the white blur. He groaned and blinked up at the wide, brown eyes that said 'What-I'm-just-an-innocent-little-kitten-I-wouldn't-annoy-you-to-no-end-?'. The white ears swiveled back and forth, as Ryou examined Marik's face.

A blonde eyebrow rose, as lavender eyes narrowed.

"What the hell--- YEOOOOW!!"

Marik was cut off as Ryou clamped his jaws on his ear and started chewing playfully. The blonde kitten whined and writhed under Ryou, trying to get away, he hated when Ryou did that. It made then his fur stick out even more and he just hated having his ears, or tail for that matter mauled.

Ryou let go momentarily to lick at the already wet fur and reddened flesh. Overall, it looked like Ryou had given Marik a hickey there.

Ryou's soft tongue soothed his abused ear and Marik's tail twitched lazily, enjoying the attention.

Marik couldn't help the purring moan, as Ryou sucked on his ear, making him strangely hot.

"Ryou! Marik!" 

Ryou looked up and dashed out of the room, leaving Marik frustrated on the floor, as he groaned unhappily.

The white kitten bounded into the kitchen and sat by Mai's feet, looking up at her with one ear flopped forward into his eye.

Marik showed up soon enough and sat behind Ryou, noticing the floppy ear. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around the smaller kitten's waist tightly, to make sure he wouldn't escape, and started grooming his ears. Ryou whined and slumped in Marik's embrace, an unhappy pout on his face.

Mai just shook her head at the kitten's antics and set the table.

"Anzu! Could you help me at least?"

Anzu jumped and dropped the remote.

"Gosh, Mai, don't do that!"

She screeched, but got up to help her roommate anyways. Blinking at the two kittens, as she walked into the kitchen she whispered to Mai.

"They seem a bit too friendly to each other sometimes, did you notice?"

Mai quirked an eyebrow and looked at the kitten's, just as Marik was licking Ryou's cheek and had his hand under Ryou's shirt, massaging his stomach, making the kitten purr in content.

"I don't know." Mai shrugged. "I once had a cat and when she had little ones, she treated them the same way. I guess it's a cat thing."

Anzu nodded.

Ryou moaned, as Marik licked that spot between his neck and shoulder. It felt so good! He turned around in Marik's embrace and started licking his nose, then his ears. Marik moaned and buried his face in Ryou's chest, as the kitten again sucked on his ears.

Anzu blinked at the two kittens and cleared her throat.

Ryou jumped out of Marik's embrace startled and turned to Anzu.

The girl shook her head amused. "Dinner's ready." Was all she needed to say before Ryou followed her.

Marik swiveled his ears, sitting dazed, then he shrugged and followed too.

After dinner, Marik lay on the couch on his stomach, all stretched out, as his tail twitched this way and that from time to time. He licked his lips, trying to get the last taste of the chicken. He didn't notice though, how the other kitten quietly came behind him, until he felt someone straddling his legs. He frowned and turned to see Ryou, lying in the same position as he, but on top of him. Ryou had folded his arms and laid his chin atop, staring back at Marik, his ears forward, as a lazy grin settled over those pretty pink lips.

Marik sighed and lay his head back. He almost started to doze off, when Ryou moved up his back and started licking at his ears, purring.

"What do you want now, Ryou?" The blonde groaned, not in the mood for the younger one's antics.

Ryou ignored him and carried on licking. The small, clawed hands moved his hair up off his neck and shoulders and Ryou tugged the silken strands into a ponytail. The smooth, wet tongue flicked over the back of his neck and arms wrapped around his torso, before the white haired head flopped onto his shoulder, the kitten promptly falling asleep.

Marik raised one hand to pet the soft hair and ears, before he let the sleep overtake him too.

Man, is Marik lazy or what? For those who are curious, that's how my kitty acts. She sleeps most of the day, sometimes she runs around for no reason at all and she just loves to lick at everyone.


End file.
